Finding Violet
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: Violet had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. With her family dead who would remember her? Years later a rookie field agent is assigned to her case. The real question is, who was Violet Parr? Anthony Rydinger didn't know, but he was going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm so excited to be writing this story, I usually write for young justice but I had a fantastical idea so here I am writing a story for this wonderful fandom. Also for those of you that have seen my other stories don't worry I will update them too this is just a little side project I'm working on. Also is it just me or has anyone else noticed that the incredibles take place in the 70's (because there is no way it is in the present) I noticed the other day when I was watching the movie again for like the millionth time. I could ramble on and on about that but I bet you want to read my story now. Updates will be sporadic and random but I ALWAYS finish my stories so don't worry.**

**I don't own the Incredibles**

**Prologue:**

It had been a year since supers came out of hiding before they started disappearing again. There were no laws against them, there was no opposition, they just started vanishing. As did the secret government agency known as the NSA.

Mr. and Mrs. Incredible died in what seemed to be a nasty car accident; Dash and Violet were put in temporary foster care. Jack Jack was said to be in the car at the time but his charred remains weren't among his parents' burnt corpses. Violet and Dash were put into separate foster homes; both were devastated by the fact. But life went on.

Around a month later Dash ran away from his foster home. Violet didn't blame him; she knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. The blonde speedster was never seen or heard from again.

Tony Rydinger vaguely remembers the day the remaining Parr vanished. Violet was always a puzzle to him. She was different. Unique. A mystery. He had spent a little time with her, both of them went to the movies together once and they sometimes ate lunch with each other. They were friends; they weren't that close but they were friends all the same. Her plum colored eyes mesmerized him, but he tried not to stare. Her ebony hair framed her pale face, the same face that Tony found intriguing.

He remembers the day her family died. Violet in time returned to school, but she wasn't the same after that. Her dim mauve eyes portrayed her shattered spirit and broken soul. She was the empty shell of her former self, resigning herself only becoming a shadow of a wallflower. Eventually she vanished too. Of course there was a search attempt, but the police put no effort into pursuing the missing girl. She was gone and they all knew it. Ultimately she was only a wandering memory, forgotten by many.

Tony still remembers the girl with raven hair and purple eyes. He regrets that he never had the courage to turn their friendship into something more. He regrets that he really didn't get to truly know the girl that always caught his eye. He liked her, he liked her a lot, but she would never know that. From time to time he would think of her; the girl that got away.

It seemed that this was the tragic ending for the story of Violet Parr. That she had vanished off the face of the earth, never to be seen again. A harrowing fate for the young teen, faded out of existence. But this was not the end_. It was only the beginning…_

**So how did you like the prologue? I know its not the best start but the story will get better with time. More will come soon this is going to end up to be about five chapters or so. Let me know what you think is going to happen I only have a vague idea of what I'm doing so suggestions would be good. PLEASE REVIEW! IF I GET MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW! Also check out my other stories if you want, and review on them too (it would make my day) REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE HONEYBADGERS! (please?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, It's short, but so is life. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing**

Twelve years later Anthony Rydinger stood in front of a new federal building. Butterflies danced in his stomach as he nervously walked towards the entrance. Today was the day he had been waiting for since his promotion almost 18 months ago. He had endured the harsh training and fought his way to the top of the 'class'. Today was the turning point in his career. He had finally obtained his special agent status that he yearned to get for years. Little did he know that the moment he stepped through the threshold of the building his fate would change forever.

The young man soon found himself walking down the halls of the building towards his new office. He still had no clue to what he would be doing for the near future, hell, he didn't even know the name of the agency he was chosen to work for. The only actual thing he knew was where to go. Once he reached the door, Tony took a deep breath calming himself before entering.

He was met by a dainty Asian woman; she wore her black hair in a bun and her glasses rested on her nose. Once she introduced herself as his supervisor he was quickly led down another hallway to a briefing room where he sat down at a long metallic table. Another wave of nervous excitement rushed through him as he realized he would finally know why he was there.

The woman cleared her throat and stood in front of a giant projector screen. "Welcome to the Super Human Control Unit." She said in an authourative but friendly tone. "You have been chosen to be a part of this elite force, it is a great honor. Your job as a field agent will be to locate and either capture the individuals we consider as threats or terminate them because they are too dangerous. It is the goal in the SHCU to help rid the nation of these threatening individuals and protect the common people."

Tony tried to hide the shocked look on his face as he tried to comprehend the information. Without skipping a beat his boss continued.

"There was once a time when the government helped the super humans or novas. The NSA or the National Supers Agency, helped these people by ensuring their identities were a secret and protected them from many legal issues. They kept a detailed database of the supers that held the personal information of more than two thirds of this nation's Novas." She paused again and a slight look of annoyance or disgust appeared on her face. "Unfortunately when we realized these people were a menace instead of allies and the NSA was shut down, a majority of the files were either destroyed or hidden. Richard Dicker; the one responsible was nowhere to be found and despite our best efforts he still remains at large. The SHCU was put together so we can properly dispose of these individuals or gain more knowledge about them. Even though it has been years since the NSA fell apart we have still yet to uncover most of those files about the novas, but we have compiled a small database that holds the minimal information." Supervisor Chang placed a file in front of the agent.

He took the folder and held his future in his hands.

"Your mission is to find these individuals and either capture them or if necessary terminate them. You will have the recourses of the SHCU and many other agencies at your disposal to aid you in your assignments. I have heard a lot of great things about you and expect to see you accomplish great things. Welcome to the agency Special Agent Rydinger." She gave him a weak smile and a firm handshake before she got up to leave.

"Thank you, it's an honor to be here Ma'am." He said politely before heading off to his new office.

Once he was at his desk he could barely hold in his excitement as the unopened folder lay before him. Sure it was a lot to take in, knowing what his job was, but he was still giddy with anticipation. When he was young he was told that everybody had one chance at greatness, maybe this was his.

He took in one deep breath as the moment of truth arrived and opened the file. There wasn't much in there; just some notes and newspaper clippings. His target was _Invisigir_l. He recalled the one time he had actually saw the super heroine up close and personal. She was fighting some mole man with her family or something, he couldn't remember much.

In the back of the file there were a few photos, most of them were from papers or magazines but there was one that was different from the others.

It was blurry beyond belief and only showed streaks of black, red, orange, and surprisingly _violet_ as the figure streamed across the Polaroid. He sat there staring at the photo for what seemed like an eternity, unable to peel his eyes off the page. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about this picture that seemed almost _familiar_ to him. If only he could figure out what it was…

**Well that's all for now folks, there's a storm where I live and the power's flickering a lot so that's all I could currently write, but expect more soon. Also I haven't had time to edit this to the fullest extent so just bear with me. Thanks to the reviewers that reviewed, you guys are awesome. REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY HONEY BADGERS! (PLEASE REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE QUICKLY)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to post this chapter hockey started up this weekend and I had hw and some other commitments. But my buddy ForensAnthro convinced me that I needed to update this fic asap so I herby dedicate this chap to her, (check out our joint account we're TrekkieandtheLeprechaun)**

**I don't own**

Tony had spent the first day of his new job setting up his office and staring at that odd photo. For some reason it baffled him. He felt as if he was drawn to it, the streaked colors held some familiarity but he still couldn't understand why.

He was heading over to the archive room to do some more research before he got out into the field. A copy of the photo was in his hands as he walked down the halls not paying attention to anything and before he knew it he had collided with something or rather someone. Papers flew everywhere as the two dazed individuals landed on the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there Miss…" Tony apologized and got the first look at the strawberry blonde woman in front of him while he picked up all the papers.

"McKeen." She blushed slightly, "But you can call me Kari."

Tony's eyes widened, the name rang a bell. He took another glance at the woman; she looked so familiar to him.

"Wait a second, you're Kari as in Kari McKeen from West view High in Metroville?" It was all coming back to him.

"Yes, how'd you know? Wait a second, Tony?" she said in slight surprise as she recognized the young man.

"That's me." He said giving her a 1000-watt smile. He remembered the few times that Kari ate lunch with him and Violet. She was friends with the ebony haired girl. He didn't really talk to her much at the time and they didn't even see each other on a regular basis after Vi vanished. He felt a weight of sadness as the memory of the lost girl resurfaced.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying not to make the situation anymore awkward than it was.

"I was wondering the same." Tony replied.

"I'm working in intelligence as a researcher and computer analyst."

"I'm a field agent." Tony replied gathering the rest of his papers.

Kari grinned, "So you're the new guy. Need help with anything?"

Tony actually blushed faintly, "Actually yes, could you maybe help me find the archive room and find some data on my target?"

"Sure thing Tony. Right this way." She said and led him down the hall.

"Hey do you want to maybe go get coffee or dinner after work gets out?" Tony asked wanting to get reacquainted with the strawberry blonde.

"That would be nice." Kari replied fighting the blush creeping on her face.

"Great! I know this nice little restraunt that serves the best sushi this side of DC." He said excitedly.

"So who's your target?" Kari asked almost tentatively.

"Invisigirl." He stated plainly taking another glance at the photo.

Kari's eye's widened and she let out a strangled gasping noise, but she quickly recovered and tried to act as nothing happened.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." She said almost too quickly. A sinking feeling filled her stomach and her heart was racing. She was definitely_ not_ ok. But she couldn't let Tony know that.

**Hahahaha I know I'm so evil for ending it there and it is super short but that's all I have time to write for now b/c I have school tomorrow and I have to get up at like 5:30 so I need to go to bed soon. Thanks to all the reviews. I also need help with figuring out the time line for the incredibles because from what I can tell the movie takes place in the late 60's or early 70's so if any of you can help pm me.**

**REVIEW OR FACE THE VICIOUS WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY HONEYBADERS OF DOOM! (PLEASE)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, etc… Also I would like to point out that in this story **_**nothing**_** is what it seems. But all will be revealed…eventually…. The story also starts to pick up a little bit in this chapter, also forget about the taking Kari out to sushi thing I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm too lazy to go back and fix it.**

**It all belongs to Brad…I'm just borrowing the characters; I'll give them back when I'm done playing with them.**

Once he was in the archive room, Tony quickly got to work. He was highly ambitious to go out into the field, but first he needed to know the information. The odd photo was put to the side as he read through old newspaper articles about Invisigirl and her alleged family the Incredibles. The database had limited information on Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, but there was littlie to nothing about Invisigirl and her brother Quickdash. The only real info was age estimates, powers and a list of dates and locations when the heroes were sighted. He set the list aside and continued reading the tabloid article that was talking about the rumored super baby.

Honestly he didn't believe that there was such a thing, but he still included it in his notes as a possible lead for later on. He soon went back to reading over the lists and made a shocking discovery. He never before realized that all of these locations were near where he grew up. He even was around the same age of invisigirl around the time. He quickly looked back to the black and white photos from the newspaper articles. After searching through a few of them he found the one he wanted to see. It was the picture from the article about the mole man. He looked at the photo of Invisigirl and Mr. Incredible fighting off the villain while civilians were scattering in the background. He took a closer look and discovered that he was one of the running civilians. Never before had he realized that he was so close to this. Most of the sightings and incidents were no further than 5 miles from West View High.

Could she have been one of his piers? He thought about it for a few minutes before shaking his head. There was no way he could've known this girl, whoever she was. It was probably just a coincidence.

Tony looked as his watch, it was getting late so he put his work in his briefcase and headed out. On his way to his car he ran into Kari again. She was waiting at the bus stop with a book in her hand and a few binders of paper at her feet.

"Hey Kari."

She looked up in surprise, "Oh, hi Tony. What are you doing here? Do you ride the bus too?"

"No, my car's in the lot across the street, but I saw you and wondered if you wanted to go get a bite to eat with me?" he said feeling a tiny tint of red wash on to his cheeks.

She smiled brightly, "Sure, I'd love to!"

"Great." He replied relief washed through him.

Tony then drove them to a diner a few blocks away. They sat in a booth while eating their food. He got a burger and Kari got soup. Tony had noticed how much the woman sitting across from him had changed the past twelve years. She no longer had braces and acne and her lisp was gone. Her hair was long and shiny. He barely recognized her compared to how she looked in high school.

"So what have you been up to all these years?" he asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well I went to Yale and after I graduated I was hired to work with the computer sector in the Pentagon before the agency recruited me about three years ago. What about you?"

"After graduation I went to UMC (university of metroville city) and then worked for the FBI before being promoted to the agency." He smiled thinking back to the glory days in high school. "Its really great to see you again. Wasn't the last time we spoke…" But he couldn't finish the sentence, a tinge of sadness shook through his core.

"…The day Vi disappeared." Kari finished. A fresh wave of guilt washed over her. She remembered the day well. After all it was her fault. _All_ of what happened to the Parrs was her fault. It was her NSA interrogation video (or rather the snippets of audio that the SHCU recovered) that got Helen and Bob Parr killed. Her memory of the incident was fuzzy but she remembered snippets of her babysitting experience. She found that out the first week she worked at the agency. That was when she vowed she would secretly work against them. Weakening them from within until they crumble.

Violet and Dash were lucky to get away, and she didn't know what had become of poor little innocent Jack-Jack. She really missed her best friend. She didn't even know what hell Violet had to go through until she worked at the agency. She felt kind of bad that she had no clue about half of her friend's life. She wished she could be there for Violet all those nights she spent alone, but she wasn't because she had no idea. So now she was making up for it by making sure that no one will hurt her or her estranged brother again. Making herself almost like their guardian angel.

"I really miss her…" Tony said sadly.

"Me too…" Kari replied.

They two spent the next hour talking about all the fun times they had with Vi. Kari had a very hard time hiding her guilt but Tony fortunately didn't notice anything. Afterwards he drove her home and went back to his own condo to hit the hay. He wanted to get a full night of sleep before his first day in the field. Tomorrow held new discoveries and revelations…

**Ok I know this chapter kind of stinks on ice, but it's a filler so more action to come. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I MIGHT FORGET TO UPDATE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long, I now have a sport 7 days a week and have a buttload of hw so forgive me for taking awhile to update this, I am also so sorry this chapter is so short I didn't have as much time a I liked to write it.**

**I own nothing.**

Tony made his way to the office early the next day. Today was when he would finally go out into the field and start his search. What he didn't know today was the beginning of the life changing experience he would soon face.

Once he had gathered the rest of the research materials and other tools he needed he drove off in the Agency car under the guise of a Russian immigrant known as Boris Smirnov. He was driving all the way to New York to meet with an inside source that might give him a clue of where to find Invisigirl.

When he arrived near the Russian café in Queens he parked his car a few blocks away and walked to the location. Just as expected the two members of the Russian mafia were conversing in English fortunately over a cup of coffee. Of course when he sat down in the booth behind them they switched to their native tongue. Tony sat there eating soup and reading a book (or so it looked) while he translated, never before he had been more thankful that he took Russian in high school. Well of course if they approached him he would put on an accent and pretend to be Boris, but that was a failsafe.

It was a while before they started talking about anything that would provide him with Intel, but Tony was patient. He finally got something useful about an hour into the operation when the men started talking about the rumors going around Metroville about a woman known as only Ultraviolet that took out some of their guys. As the conversation went on they revealed her description that matched Invisigirl's. Both women were tall, thin as a twig and had a curtain of ebony locks. If Tony didn't know any better he would of thought they were describing his long lost friend.

After he got what he needed, the agent headed back to his car and drove straight to Metroville, not even bothering going back to DC first. He had finally gotten his first real lead and was not letting it out of his grasp. But thing's weren't as easy as that. He still had to learn more about her, but for some reason he could not stop thinking about Violet Parr. It had been years but she still haunted him.

He made it to his home city in good time and quickly checked into his hotel room the agency set him up in before heading out on the town in search of his target. He searched through the town for a while and eventually found himself standing at the steps of West View High. It seemed like every clue he had led him there, almost if some unseen force drew him there. Since it was late at night and all of his other leads that day went dead, the rookie agent sat on the cold marble steps and decided to reevaluate things.

All through the day he couldn't stop thinking about Vi. Maybe that was telling him something. He just had this feeling that there was something he was missing. That there was something so obvious he was overlooking it. But he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was so frustrating, he just wanted to know, but fate was not being kind, or was it? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Seeing that there was no chance of him making progress the rest of the night the exhausted man retired to his hotel room for a few hours of shuteye. Little did he know the next day would be one he would never forget.

The next day he ended up sleeping until about 9am. He was covered in sweat so he decided to got take a shower before starting the day. The agent was back on the hunt. He had a good feeling about today; he knew something was going to happen, he felt it in his bones.

Again he utilized the alias of Boris to interrogate informants after awhile word got around and a man named Gilbert Hugh finally confronted him. He was remarkably short and looked like he had seen better days.

"So kid, I hear you want to find Ultraviolet. It's about time that bitch get's what she deserves." The midget began.

"Yes, I would like to find her." He said in his Russian accent.

"Well you've come to the right person."

"Where is she?" Tony asked.

"The last I heard she was holding out in a warehouse in Town City (it's a few miles outside of Metroville)."

"Why did you call her a bitch?" 'Boris' asked after writing down the location, but he was curious to learn more about his target.

"That bitch tried to kill me, or it least it seemed that way. I was just trying to fill a bounty to make some cash since my insurance company collapsed and when I confronted her she vanished and then nearly killed me with these purple orbs." The short man exclaimed

"Did you get her name or what she looked like?"

"No, it took my men almost three years to track her down and when I saw her she was wearing a black domino mask and a deep _violet_ suit. She was really skinny and her hair was as black as death."

"Was there anything you noticed about her, why were you tracking her down?"

"One of the gangs wanted her for stopping them from bagging and tagging some fashion designer, I think her name was Edna Mode." Gilbert continued. Tony took note of the fashion designer who allegedly went missing or possibly into hiding about a year ago.

"Why were they going after Edna Mode?" 'Boris' inquired.

"I really don't know or care for the matter. It's my policy not to ask questions, clients don't like when I ask questions so I don't. But rumor has it that the gang that wanted Miss Mode dead is in cahoots with Pine Industries. They even gave me special weapons for when I captured her bodyguard. Do you want them, their aint no way in hell I am getting within a mile of that bitch." And the short man handed Tony some special handcuffs, a weird net and some can of gas.

"Thanks for your help."

"It was my pleasure, just make sure you put that bitch in her place."

And with that Tony was out of there. The man was helpful but Tony could sense he was a sleazebag. He investigated all the items meant to counteract Invisigirl's powers. He would look into Pine Industries later and find out how exactly they were able to make these weapons, but he was heading to Town City as fast as he legally could.

It took him about three hours to arrive at the location and to secure the area before he was ready to burst into the warehouse where said target was holding out.

After carefully planning out his entrance and capture of the woman he kicked down the door and threw in the can of gas. There was a bright flash of light and yelp that let him know he hit something. He ran into the building towards the almost desperate shrieks and shot the special net out towards the noise and there was a loud thud as an object hit the floor. Seconds later Tony (still dressed up as Boris) came face to face with the deep violet clad form. It was definitely her. Tony felt as if he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" she shrieked as she tried to use her powers.

"Stop trying to escape, as long as the inhibitor net is on top of you it'll be impossible." He said firmly.

"Who are you?" she demanded as if it were her right, as far as the US government was concerned she had no rights.

Tony ripped off his wig and thick mustache. "Special Agent Anthony Rydinger of the SHCU, and you are?"

As soon as she heard the name Violet's eyes widened and a feeling of betrayal stung like a bitch slap. She let out a squeak of shock before regaining her cold deposition. "Go to hell." She hissed.

Tony felt his stomach twinge, but he didn't know why as he put the handcuffs on the feisty woman. Her indigo eyes showed wisdom beyond their years and an almost broken look.

Just as he was walking the masked woman to the car an explosion enveloped one of the close by buildings and the world went black as he was flung back.

**Well I know it stinks on ice, I really had to make this chapter another filler, more action soon to come, I promise. Don't forget to review, or I wont update til' thanksgiving! (this is a very real threat) so please review if you want more of the story, I think the next chapter I will add more characters. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been so busy. I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, you guys are super. This chapter is kind of a turning point and I really have no clue where to go from here so I'm open to ideas.**

**I don't own it**

Violet screamed as the shrapnel pierced her shoulder. It felt as if a thousand knives were stabbing her in the back. The concussive force of the explosion was enough to temporarily disable the inhibitor net off of her and she easily broke out of the cuffs. If it weren't for the fact that she was profusely bleeding from her upper back she would've already vanished. But the utter stress and shock of the situation put a massive strain on her powers and she was barely able to produce a force field. As she dragged herself to her feet she examined her surroundings. The warehouse she once resided in laid in ruins. If it were years ago she would be upset at such a thing, but now she felt no sentiment towards the places she called 'home'.

Nowadays she felt little to no emotion, she covered it up with her resentment and anger. Her mission was the sole purpose in her life. There was no room for love and compassion. She was a cold shell of her former self. Her short-lived captor was sprawled out on the concrete; he was still alive, but barely. When she first came into contact with him she was utterly shocked. Tears almost burned her eyes as she looked at his unconscious form, but tears were a part of the old Violet and the old Violet has long been dead. The old Violet died the night her family's lives were robbed in an 'accident'.

She knew that the supposed car wreck was anything but an accident. It was a huge cover up. Her parents didn't die in the fire, no; they died of the bullet put in the back of their skulls. Dash was lucky to get out when he did and Jack-Jack was a lost cause. She faced the grim reality that he burned up in the fire; it was no use pretending that he made it on his own. She was alone in the world, but that didn't discourage her. She drove herself by vengeance; she would stop at nothing to get revenge on her fallen family. Sure Dash was possibly out there somewhere, but there was a big chance he didn't make it either.

Looking at Tony she almost felt something, years ago she would've helped him, but she's not the person she was back then when they were friends. He was now the enemy, trying to exterminate her kind.

She fled the scene without another glance, she knew that she couldn't get far with her injuries, but she could get a head start. As she escaped, questions blazed through her mind. She momentarily wondered if Tony knew her real identity, but then assumed probably not due to the way he acted toward her. But then again, she didn't know him as well as she thought she did, or it least he'd changed a lot since she knew him. If he was expecting her to be the old Violet or Invisigirl, then he had another thing coming.

She soon found herself a place to hide for the time being. Violet quickly got to work with patching herself up, the blood loss was getting to her, but she couldn't slow down. The former hero was now on the run, she'd evaded the SHCU for over a decade and they weren't about to catch her now.

**Well that's all for now folks! I have to go to sleep now, so leave a review so I'll wake up to a pleasant surprise in the morning. Also I know this chapter is more of a filler I didn't have time to get to the action, so I'll get to that in the next chapter, if you have any ideas, please let me know…I'm at a loss for inspiration. Don't forget to review or I might forget to update! **


End file.
